


Ramannov The Stark

by alcapone, Madame Blavatsky (alcapone)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, House Lannister, House Stark, House Tully, Male-Female Friendship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/Madame%20Blavatsky
Summary: Brandon’s daughter who runaway from Winterfeell after her father died is returning after sixteen years living in Narrow Sea. She claims she’s come back to help King Robert to rule the realm but who’s this person? Ramannov Stark is always playing by both sides. She doesn’t see herself as a truly Stark. Honor isn’t for her, she doesn’t know what Family, Duty and Honor means: words from her family mother. After sixteen years Robert’s Rebellion a stranger comes home to help Westeros.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction begins a little earlier from Robert coming to North to ask Ned Stark to be his Hand. I’ll change a lot of things that happening in the book to introduce my own character, I hope you guys to enjoy this story. And, please, English isn’t my first language, so if you guys see any error let me know to make this fanfiction amazing.  
> It’ll be a little longer to my character have it she’s own P.O.V. I want to show her by the eyes of others and then by her own eyes to show this tension she has in assuming the Stark identity and also being someone with doubtful personality.
> 
> I won’t work with straight relationship but as this whole story is based on the books so some couples I’ll work but not too deep like the interaction between Jaime and Cersei for instance.

**PROLOGUE**

 

 

 

The sky was dark when the Hand came to have word with King Robert. The Baratheon seemed happy probably by the dornish wine which was more a friend to the king than everybody else in court. Ser Selmy was also there guarding Robert together with the Lion Lannister. The queen was a long time ago in their chamber.

\- Jon Arryn, my Hand! Come closer to your grace - said Robert. - What in seven hells brings you here at this evening?

 - Your Grace. Beg pardon for interrupting your enjoy evening, but a letter arrived for you, my Lord. It has the Stark seal.

For a moment Jon thought the King had frozen but just for a second.

\- From Winterfell? It's Ned, Jon? - The huge man asked.

\- No, your grace. It came from Narrow Sea, specifically from Qarth. It is signed on behalf of Ramannov Stark.

The breeze outside of the castle crossed the room. Both Ser Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister was paying attention now.  Robert Baratheon rose up from his chair looking at the enormous moon in the dark sky with stars. 

\- For Mother and the all gods, my King - Selmy was saying. - How long it has been since the last time Lady Ramannov wrote to her Uncle or you?

\- I lost count of how many moons are gone since the last letter, Selmy. That's the true. Ned needs know this. Read it to me, Jon, the letter. No, give it to me.

\- As you wish. - Jon gave the letter to Robert waiting while he was reading.

 

 

 

> Dear Robert Baratheon
> 
> Beg my pardon Rob if I don't call you in the proper manner. I hope you only for reading this letter. It had been long years since the war in Westeros and since I came to Narrow Sea. It had crossed my mind to make a sweet visit to this strange land. Even being a Stark does not avoid the strangeness that Westeros causes me. I was made in other land than Winterfell or King's Landing. Don't even know if I'm truly Stark. Last night was my name day, exactly twenty-one and now it's time to know a little better this strange land of yours. I'm coming to King's Landing. I've heard about the difficulties that your realm is undergoing. I'll come more like a help than other matter. I would like to see my uncle Eddard Stark as well. It would be an honor to finally meet my father's brother.
> 
> With laughers from wine,
> 
> Ramannov Stark, Black Widow.
> 
>  

When Robert finished he was smiling like a child.

\- We got good news. The gods are seeding help for me. It was time. I don't even know how to sit in that damn throne.

He gave back the letter to Arryn.

\- She's coming to Capitol to help me and also wants to know her Uncle. Tell Pycelle to write word to Ned saying I'm coming to north to visiting him.

\- You’re going to tell him about his niece in the letter? - Jon asked.

\- No. I want to tell him in person with my fat ass and belly together and my perfumes, Jon. Ned is my old friend as you. He deserves the courtesy from me.

 

With that Jon Arryn was gone.

 

****

The maester gave it to him a letter that came from Qarth. I was true that he had some partnership in Narrow Sea but not in all Free Cities and certainly not in Qarth. It was dark when the maester of Casterly Rock arrived to Tywin's chamber.

\- My lord, the seal it's the Stark direwolf. But isn't from the Warden of North, Lord Eddard Stark. It came from his niece.

Tywin Lannister as the claver man he was he knew about the girl, Brandon's daughter. Her mother was sister of the lady wife of Eddard. She's near to twenty or twenty-one name days if he was correct about Eddard's niece.

\- I appreciate your concern, maester. You can leave now.

As he told the man was gone.

Tywin was curious about the letter. House Lannister wasn't close to Stark much less to the House Tully. And then he began to read.

 

 

> Lord Tywin of House Lannister, Tytos's son, Warden of West and Lord of Casterly Rock
> 
> With my honest from a Stark I hope to not bother you, my Lord. Right now you're probably wondering what my intentions in this letter is. Knowing your reputation by some of partners of yours from Narrow Sea, I prefer to be direct on the matter, my Lord. I'm very aware as a Stark about the difficulties undergoing the realm of King Robert and also being aware of your behave as Aerys's Hand and magnificent strategies of yours I, Ramannov from Stark House, have a proposal of partnership between House Stark and House Lannister. This proposal is fully of intentions to make this realm more rich and prosperous. My lord, your daughter Cersei sits the throne as queen and King Robert is an old friend from House Stark. It's our duty to help our own. Knowing about the Crown debits made me sad and I believe that made you angry in seeing the throne you helped conquer falling in pieces. I'm making my own way to King's Landing now and if you're interesting by my words make a favor in answering the letter if you want to know what kind of proposal I have in mind.
> 
> With respect to Tywin from House Lannister,
> 
> Ramannov Stark, Black Widow.

 

His green eyes were still in the paper. By the way she's putting ever single word the proposal wasn't what he was familiar that is marriage. The Stark was not a Westeros person she grew up in the Free Cities not behind Eddard’s arms. He was curious, of course. What kind of proposal would be? She sounded worry but Tywin thought that this was just manners. Something else was behind her intentions. He knew.

Tywin placed the letter over the wooden desk feeling warmth coming from the fireplace. The moon outside was enormous. In the other side of his chamber he did heard a moan.

\- Are you coming my Lord? - A female voice asked.

She was some whore who Tywin had chosen that night. No one would ever know, of course. He was Tywin Lannister not a whoring man. He wasn’t his father neither Tyrion. 

\- I'm - he answered with cold voice closing the window in his front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramannov is based on Natasha Romanoff but not from the movies but from H.Q. So we don't know if Ramannov is a bad guy or a good one. The way she wrote to Robert isn't the same way she wrote to Tywin wich is the kind of action that is always coming from her: being two persons or more...Robert doesn't know her neither her uncle Ned.


	2. The Hound

**The Hound**

 

 

 

 

Mount the Stranger it was always easy for him as feeding the horse and also making the animal feeling good. Clegane believed that being kind to dogs and horses worth his time. He didn’t like much people, all them seemed stupid to him, slowly persons to understand what truly the world was an awful place in the end. King Robert had decided to visit his fucking old friend from north. What was the reason behind this? No one knew. At first, Queen Cersei was against it but Joff and his brother and sister all seemed happy to get into a trip to north. None of them knew north even Sandor didn’t. Of course some lands he knew as the Twins and Riverrun but not all north. For him this trip would be good news, being just in King’s Landing watching over Joff was boring sometimes. The kid liked him just the gods knew why but after this whole time he began to like the Prince. The boy always listening to him and have it a fucking curiosity which Sandor always answered quite well. In such way he knew he was the father that Robert wasn’t to Joffrey. Sandor was proud after all. Nobody gave it a shit to him in his childhood, he learned all by himself.

The trip north it begun two moons ago, with about three hundred men staying by Robert sides: Royal Guard, knights, free knights, some soldiers and servants.  Besides the Queen and her children, the dwarf was also with them. Damn it. Sandor hated the little man, but what he could do? If he killed the Imp, he probably would be dead in the end evening. Tyrion besides being an Imp it was Lannister too. Sandor made all he could to acting in manners about the little man.

\- I know why we’re in this trip north – Joffrey approached in its horse. A beautiful one, Clegane noticed.   – It’s about some northern girl, she’s Eddard’s niece, and they told that she runaway with her mother when Mad King burned alive Brandon Stark which is her father. Don’t you think, dog, these two women were cowards in runaway? – Joff asked looking to his sworn shield.

The Hound was thinking about it. _Seven hells, burned alive?_ Mad King in his concern was a coward without a doubt and these women were cowards too. Why runaway? _You have to be strong and fight against your monsters,_ Sandor thought. But then didn’t himself runaway when his sister and father died? He left Clegane’s Inn for good and became a Lannister dog. That’s wasn’t runaway too? So why saying these women were _cowards_?

He made a noise before answered. 

\- Cowards, you ask me? Don’t say it things you don’t know, boy. If they’re cowards then nobody can do anything. But we don’t know shit yet. This just rumors, just that.

Prince Joffrey did hear him, he nodded.

\- Then why my lord father is coming so far because this girl? She was rising in Narrow Sea; she probably doesn’t know how to speak Common. Can you imagine this? A northern girl who doesn’t know how to speak with us? 

Clegane laughs. 

\- Your Grace has his reasons. He did come over here for nothing.

\- Yeah. We came over here for nothing; he came here just to tell Stark that his niece is coming to King’s Landing. He could just send word.

The Hound couldn’t agree more.

\- C’mon. You were excited with this travelling at first, right? Stops reclaim now and thank the gods and your father that you’re out here with this horse and not with your mother on that carriage though.

They ride one more week until get to Winterfell. The King and his guards, Clegane, Joff, the Imp and the Queen with the others children arrived first to the gates of the castle.  Out there was Lord Stark his lady wife and their children. Lannisters and Starks meet each other, shaking hands and kissing cheeks.

\- By the gods, Ned. You’re the same as ever – Robert said out loud.

\- I can’t tell the same about you, your grace – Eddard said and then apologize himself to the King. _That fucking lord is too polite_ , Sandor thought. Or maybe he was just being claver in showing manners.

\- I think you already know why I’m here, my friend. These gossiping men found out in the middle of the trip. I was drunk and did open my big mouth off. Damn it them.  Pardon, Ned. I was thinking that I could be some decent friend at very less and tell you in person this new.

Ned was smiling like a fool. His lady wife by its side spoke:

\- The true, your grace, it’s that we already knew because Lady Ramannov arrived at Winterfell about two weeks ago.

\- What? – Robert screamed. – She’s here?

\- Yes, your grace – Ned answered.

After that the King said to Ned he would like to see her and then see Lyanna. _Her dead body,_ Sandor thought. Joff was impatient by now, he could tell. The Queen Cersei try it to change his plans, it didn’t work at all. The knights and soldiers were located in their places; some bed and food for them besides ale and wine that would be waiting in the Hall. Sandor did follow the orders of Stark men’s to locate the Royal Family, a fucking tower just for them. Joffrey said he was tired, Clegane walk away after letting the Prince in his chambers.

Winterfell was colder for him. Sandor Clegane was used to the warmth of King’s Landing. But at least he won’t sweat like hell in his amour in Winterfell like in the capital. He removed the helmet feeling the cold in his face. Clegane’s hair was brushing to the burnt side of his face like he always did.

The Hall of Winterfell was fully well of people, lions and wolves. A wineskin was in his hand by now. Ser Jaime came and asked him about Joffrey.

\- He said he’s tired. Going to sleep, I guess.

With that Jaime left the Hall. Cersei wasn’t there. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder; he turned to face who it was. _A woman; a tall one_ , he thought. She was dressed in men clothes; long auburn hair and eyes like Eddard’s. In her tunic a direwolf was running.

\- You’re in my way, man – she said with a fucking stranger accent. – Leave.

\- Who are you to tell me to leave? – He dared her in all his rude tone, gazing her with blood in the eyes.

\- Your mother I’m – she laughs at him. – So if you don’t obey me I’ll be forced to have word with you, boy. 

 _Unbelievable_ , he thought, cursing the woman. _Northern people were also stupid._

\- Girl – he roared like a dog – I’ll tell you just once—

She stopped him.

\- By heavens – the woman said with that accent again. -  I was fucking kidding. You Westeros people are so serious that I’m starting to believe I’m always talking to rocks instead persons.

He looked at her and then realized.

\- You’re Eddard’s niece, aren’t you?

The woman said something in another language.

\- We could drink before asking questions to each other. What do you think? – She asked him.

Sandor Clegane nodded and after she turns to leave the Hall; he noticed that this whole time that girl was looking to his burnt face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another coming soon.


	3. Meryah

 

 

**MERYAH**

 

 

 

 

She opened the door of the chamber and closed behind her. The place was warmth, a fireplace was set up. The next thing she saw is that naked body all wet sitting in a chair, her lover was reading something. Some candles was up, the moon quite didn't appear that night. For her was a little difficult to speak in Common, so with Ramannov, she always spoke in her first language, High Valaryn.

\- Darling, your Uncle was looking for you since the King Robert arrived here and you're naked? - Meryah said in her language. She was dressing in black, a dress in the north way, she was bald and her clothes was the same black as her skin. Meryah had sit down in their bed, taking off her dress.

Ramannov answered in her language.

\- I was bathing and waiting for you caught me in a rough way - the Stark rose up from the chair. Her auburn hair was wet as her whole body, her womanhood covered in hair as the same color of fire.  Ramannov walks to Meryah in a savage look and kneel before the woman, helping her to take off the dress, in a second both was naked.         

The redhead spread Meryah's leg eyed her womanhood and licking her lips.

\- Your pussy is too beautiful, my dear - Rama said in lust, touching the legs of Meryah. The bald one chuckled and lied down in bed.

\- It's yours to suck up, Rama. Don't make me wait too long. I'm already wet.

Ramannov doesn't wait another word to taste Meryah with her tongue. The woman felt her body like fire and wanting more of Rama's tongue which she have it. The Stark was licking her with starving of pussy, didn't long too much until Meryah start it trembled and moaning so loud that both of them knew Eddard and his wife would listening.

Meryah rose up kissing her lover and tasting herself which she always loved.

\- Fuck, I did come hard this time - she said between their kisses. - I can't felt my pussy right now - that statement made Rama moan in Mery's mouth. The redhead takes it the left nipple of Meryah in her mouth, sucking it up and making the bald one moaning again. Ramannov slide her free hand to Mery's pussy and start it touched her clit. Meryah body was freezing in pleasure, she was so wet and her clit still so sensitive that almost hurt.

\- Come again, baby - Rama whispered in her ear and bites it up.

The woman starts to scream a little, shaking her legs while her lover was sucking its right breast and touching the clit still. That was all she needed.

\- Ooohhh, fuuuuck - Meryah was breathing deep and pushing Rama into her arms. They kissed again.

\- I've fucked you better - Stark said smiling to her lover.

\- I know, but that was good, really good. Come here now - Ramannov did as told and lied into Mery's arms, caring her head.

\- I was looking for you too. That Robert you had told me is furious that he didn't see you yet.

\- How he looks like? - Stark asked. Meryah knew that she never meet the King as she never had met the Stark family until two weeks ago.

\- Fat and taller; black hair and black beard. Uses too much perfumes, drink a lot, by the way and he likes your Uncle for real, darling. - Ramannov made an ugly face to her.

\- That's not the man my mother told me about. Eddard is exactly what she told me and her sister too. But what you're saying is true; this King is unlike what she told me.

\- Well, your mother saw him sixteen years ago. He has changed, that's all.

Meryah knew the plans of her lover and she was there to support whatever the cost for. They were together almost six years; both Mery and Rama knew each other as mercenaries working for Second's Sons. They had killed together, sharing secrets and dreams. Now Meryah was in Winterfell with her lover.

\- I want to fuck you - she told Rama in that language. Rama smiled.

 - And when you don't?

Meryah walk over the redhead, kissing her neck slowly while her hands were playing with Rama's tits. Her knee was between the legs of her lover, feeling that wet pussy.

\- Say it to me what do you want to me to do on you - Mery whispered.

Ramannov Stark moaned badly at that, moving more her hips to its pussy feel it the Mery's knee.

\- I want to you fuck me. I want it now.

\- Yeah. I want to fuck you too. Turn around and stay your knees for me - they kissed each other deeply.

Rama turned around and stayed there by her knees for her lover. She felt one finger slide into her womanhood and then other two fingers fucking her. Meryah knew she loved that.

She was moving her finger really fast and making Ramannov moaning louder. She was so fucking wet by now. With the other hand, Mery slap Stark's butt and then touched her clit that made Ramannov scream her name, begging for more.

Meryah felt her coming into her finger and then made Rama lied down into bed to lick her up.

\- You're --

\- What? - Mery look at up to her lover which was so dizzy and lost in her pleasure.

\- Making me died....

When she finished, they lied down together in their legs between each others, all naked.

\- You were reading something? – Meryah was placing more candles around the chamber. She always liked fire, the light and the power of the burned scars made by this kind of God.

\- Yes. Tywin Lannister sends me response. He agrees and wants to meet me at King’s Landing, but asked me to inform him about this proposal. What do you think?

The black-skinned sit on the chair close to the window looking to Rama. Her mind and soul was so peaceful now. She tried it to remember of Cersei’s features. The Queen was arrogant, have some proud that seemed had be building as a defense to unpleasant experiences. She was cold and distant from her lord husband and otherwise with her children; she was warmth with them but warmth that would to made fierce children’s like she wants herself to be. This made her thinking of what kind of father Lord Tywin was to his daughter. _What kind a man is that?_

\- I’ve been thinking and my guess, that’s all I have now, it’s you should speak to him in a general way not giving specific details. You can do that in the Capitol; made him curious about the proposal while you speak about that to the King.

She had spoke in Common, in some way that was so natural that she didn’t realized. Meryah was a person who’s always suited in all places, really fast she made herself part of the place, it was like that in her childhood, later as mercenary and now in Westeros.

\- Why the king? – Rama didn’t like that, she knew.

\- Because if this Lord tell you not and Robert say yes to your plains, what Tywin could do but accepted your proposal?

\- I’m aware, Meryah, but I don’t want to be below the king’s arm because he was my father’s friend. Don’t want an alliance between us. I desire my on spot in these lands. Not Stark, not Baratheon or Lannister, just me.

\- You’re a Stark, like it or not – that came out deep from Mery’s mouth.  – You had have denied it so many years but Stark still your name.

Ramannov was frozen; she spoke in Meryah’s language.

\- I am not one of them. Don’ know honor. Don’t know how to be trustful. I’m other person.

\- Yes, a foolish one it seems – she said in Common. – I don’t care but if you want to going on with that proposal, speak with Robert.

In none moment they louder their voices; Rama said that she’ll sleep on it. The night had fallen down to Winterfell and then a direwolf howl came up. Meryah found them so gorgeous. Both of them dress up to go outside the castle around the gates. Mery was using just a red robe and her lover as well. When they get there was so calm, all castle already sleeping. Ramannov had never seen it snow in her life, she was playing at the snow. Mery chuckled at that. Suddenly her body felt something, Rama was in alarm too; putting it her hand in the hip to catch a dagger.

\- It’s me cousin. – Jon Snow showed up from the darkness.

\- Your _bastard_. I was about to kill you. – He was offended by Rama’s words.

\- That nothing wrong in being a bastard, boy – Mery said.

\- My Lady, sorry for interrupted you. Ghost is very energetic tonight and I’m also saying goodbye to Winterfell.

\- Madness, kid. You’re never going to have sex coming to there or seeing what the world truly is. – Ramannov made a serious and joker face at the same time. – Come with me to King’s Landing to learning about life.

\- I’m a bastard, my Lady. Can’t go to King’s Landing.

\- You can your blind foolish. That vows won’t make you a fucking person, it’s not going to show you the ugliness and beautiful from life and world; just will teach you to bow your damn head, boy.

\- And I also in need to someone to be my professor of Common, Snow. Come with us – Mery said and smiled.

The dawn was coming; Jon’s direwolf show up looking with those red eyes to Ramannov Stark with such angry.

\- The direwolf doesn’t like you – she said in her own language.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said Jon Snow in King's Landing?/////


	4. NED

 

**NED**

 

 

 

 

\- _Slaves_? - Robert cried out. - Is she crazy? We do forbid slavery. She...She can't just put two ships in King's Landing fully with slaves.

\- I believe she just did that, your grace - that's all Eddard Stark could say. He didn't believe yet that his niece did this to them, brought slaves to the Capitol without a single word with Robert or him and Ramannov was in Winterfell still, like the King himself.

A letter came from the small council to them five days ago informing the King about _Fevre Dream_ and _Khally's_ cargos; both two ships was  loaded with slaves; they’re some kind of soldiers, all eunuchs as informed in the letter. Robert was as furious as the day he killed Rhaegar but he wasn't that young warrior anymore, just an old fat king screamed as ever.

The Hall of Winterfell was empty except by Ned, his King and some of the Royal Guard. Ser Selmy spoke follow:

\- My King, Lady Ramannov was already called to this meeting. I know you're furious, your grace, but perhaps she doesn't know our costumes, and being raised out there is another life. Should we just explain to her about the embarrassment of this situation? Your grace even didn't see her yet.

\- That's true, the part I had not seen her yet and now I want to take her head off. Gods, she's Brandon's daughter, sorry Ned. But I'm furious. Why did she did that to us? 

Eddard Stark was thinking about the first time he saw her, it was more than two weeks ago. He could see Brandon on her in some way, but her eyes were exactly like his. She's so stranger, the way she dress up, the way she spoke. Ramannov was always moving like a hunter; Ned did see when he saw her at first. He knew that stand when his father took him and Brandon and Benjen to learn to hunt. For truth, he even did like; to hunt he needed to escape from his humanity in certain point, being cold, see all picture focusing in everything that made the place he was in, waiting the perfect moment to attack its prey. When he saw her he felt something bad in his deep heart. Nevertheless, she was so physical like Catelyn, except the moments in men clothes but she was away from his league, far ahead to him say something about it and that woman who was her paramour, by all gods, if the things was just a little bit different, she could be raised at Winterfell, probably would be married now around with two babies at least, but no. Brandon died, his wife go away from Westeros carrying their child, now that child grow up as woman so different in his eyes, almost a savage, living by her own rules.

\- Robert, you need to be strong on that, you took several days to call this meeting. Of course she's Brandon’s child, but bringing slaves is against the realm, you know that. I beg your pardon for your first meet with her would be like that, your grace.

\- Don't call me that, Ned. I'm your friend here. Forget about titles right now, by the seven. Seven bloody hells. I'm nervous, Ned. I did exchange so many words with her this whole time and the first face to face conversation is like that? 

A long table was set up on the Hall, everyone was standing. Candles were up around the entire Hall together with torches, some Ned's men were guarding the doors. Ser Trant was close to the king while Ser Selmy was middle way between Ned and Robert. Jory Cassel and maester Luwin arrived; they were in silent too.

\- I can't. I can't believe. Tell me again, maester Luwin, what was that the bloody letter says? - Robert was red beyond he could be.

\- It says that two ships arrived one week ago. _Fevre Dream_ and _Khally_  loaded with slaves from Meeren; they're known as the best soldiers of the world but are slaves. The small council was informed by someone called Salazar Phri, captain of the two ships which these ships belongs to Ramannov Stark and by her orders they should wait her arrived to King's Landing to liberate its cargos. The small council didn't tell who this Salazar is and even where that person came from. 

 _It's seems all planned_ , Ned thought. She supposed to come direct to King's Landing and she did otherwise, warning Robert of her visit when she was already here, getting to Winterfell. _She takes Robert off his throne to put some slaves there_. Ned could not agree with his thought. Or he could? 

No much longer his niece was there. She was alone with simple clothes, dressed like a woman at least for Ned eyes. The first thing she did was to look around and then at the king.

\- Robert, we really need all this? I prefer talk to you and my Uncle only, if…

\- We are the King’s Guards, my Lady – Ser Selmy replied and he was very serious. 

\- I just a _woman_. How could I hurt your king, my Ser? – A tiny smile was playing in her face. 

\- Go. All of you, just Ned stays here – Robert exclaimed.

Everyone didn’t take none step, freezing in the place and looking at Robert Baratheon face. Before the king say again to them leave, one by one left the Hall. The cold slap their skins and then the doors are closet again. Eddard eyed his niece with curiosity. What she going to do now?

\- I apologize for that Robert and I ask pardon for you, Uncle Ned. That’s not what it seems to be. It is in fact something entirely different. I was nervous to talk about that with you, but Meryah convicted me to do so.

Robert was sitting at the corner of the table drinking ale, a kind of behavior which Ned knew it very well. During the Rebellion, every single meeting to discuss politics Robert Baratheon felt boring, in these occasions, he did drink ale, he wouldn’t be drunk but also wouldn’t pay attention on the meetings. In the end of the night, was Ned who always explained to him what they had discussed out there.  

Ramannov standing before them and then goes on:

\- I had exchange letters with Tywin Lannister about a proposal which I put to him. 

\- Tywin Lannister? – Ned asked her. He never liked the Lannister, much less during the Rebellion.  He couldn’t see anything good coming from them. 

\- Yes. Tywin Lannister himself. Although I didn’t say yet what kind of proposal I have in my mind. Is nothing to do with marriage as I know you two already had thought; but I’m about to say to you.  I was creating a new business on my own, a creation of armors with parts of Valyrian steel and a new material which is just found out in Meeren, but the problem for someone like me, who grow up listening stories about knights and the way they dress up is that at Meeren people who fight do not use armor. So for the few ones who actually like to use armors I could sell my work, but just a little bit. All the material I need to keep going this work is on that ships that arrived at King’s Landing. The problem, I know, is the slaves.  But, my intentions is to liberated them and make them free men to work with me, not to keep them slaves, if I did that the day I did buy them, they wouldn’t be sell to me at first. I really sorry for these troubles Uncle Ned really; I was so confusing about how to act here with my family that… I couldn’t…

All Robert said was:

\- You’re a smith? Brandon would like that I know for sure. 

But Ned was skeptical yet.

\- And what Tywin Lannister has to do with that?

\- I’m trying to make him my partner in doing a tower which would be selling my armors on behalf of the Starks. I choose him because I’m aware he has a taste to Valyrian steel.

\- You could do that here in north. Why over there? 

\- Because I pretend to live at King’s Landing, not here, Uncle.  Speaking of which, I was thinking you had seen that Jon is very closer to me and Meryah, I like him a lot, and he told me he would join the Night’s Watch. 

Ned didn’t like the idea of Jon going to the Wall. Catelyn otherwise was very happy with that information. He knew his lady wife didn’t like Jon, but even knowing this he would be happy with Jon away from him.  Benjen was doing his way to Winterfeel since Ned send word to his brother about Robert arrived and their niece. 

\- He could stay in King’s Landing. I know I’m no young warrior anymore, but I could teach him some lessons. 

Ramannov smiled at that. 

\- In fact I invited him to be Meryah’s teacher and to come with us to King’s Landing, but the young wolf is scared that his lord father make him to say no on the matter – she gazed Ned.  – Well, I have some other ideas on my mind to share with you. 

Eddard Stark realized that all that angry with Robert was gone, even his own thoughts about his niece was gone. _If Robert looks like a pup before Ramannov what he could do?_ With that, Ned did sit closer to his king and also did Ramannov. 

\- I said to you Robert that I was coming to help you and I’m here for that. I was thinking about our families. I grow up without knowing you two and my other family members, so I believe we could make this realm stronger putting together our family with alliances.  Precisely your oldest son Robert and your oldest daughter Uncle; we could settle a marriage between them. 

\- They’re too young for that.

\- I know, that’s why is wisely to do this right now. Because we could put this at side after them being older, with this marriage we can create circumstances to festive this alliance and bring people from the entire realm to spend their money at King’s Landing.  I’m saying to make a pretext to rich the city. 

\- I believe that exist another way to bring people to spend their money which do not include using our sons and daughters to that – Eddard said analyzing his niece. Of course she was right on the matter, they could do that, but this was not the per se of the marriages for them. 

\- You have another suggestion on board, Uncle? 

\- No, I don’t – he said with could voice gazing Robert who was so lost in this conversation.

\- This doesn’t meaning I don’t know about your traditions ways to marriage as political alliance. We could do one between our families.

\- Who do you suggest besides us already using our kids to make money, who would we do an alliance between the members of our families?

\- Between me and Renly Baratheon, Uncle. 

Ned said nothing for a moment. In fact wasn’t a bad idea. Renly was by her age now, maybe a little young than her, but anyway, they could to that.   _She’s trying to do the things by our own terms now?_

\- I doubt this bitch of my brother wants to marry. But, Ramannov, I liked your ideas, taking Jon to King’s Landing, making money with a fake marriage and creating armors. By the seven gods, if Cersei get to know you she probably would fall in love for you. 

Ramannov Stark laughed with the king. 

\- So, it seems everything is settled; thanks to the old gods. But if one of you felt the necessity to sleep on it, that’s fine for me, Robert. 

Ned wasn’t a green boy, he was a lived man, he did fight with Robert and ended it as warden of North, he also did fight in Greyjoy Rebellion’s and took Theon with him at the end. He knew all types of men: traitors, loyals, miserables, men who fear something or fear nothing, those who knew how to debate, and those who didn’t know how to open their mouths. He didn’t know what kind of man he could say Ramannov is. All he wants to be is a good uncle to his niece, to show her what be a Stark means, but somehow he felt that he couldn’t do it, she was so far ahead, it was like smoke and Ned Stark was trying to caught  smoke with his barely hands. 

\- It's more appropriated that our King discusses this with his small council and to his brother too. And about your plains with Tywin Lannister, that needs the king’s approval, don’t you think? 

\- Well, I believe Robert have nothing against my plains which means I can go on with my proposal with Tywin Lannister and that makes me wonder how good this could be to the realm, two great families speaking with each other and making golden dragons to our king.  Of course we are going to make money for ourselves, but…

Jory Cassel interrupted Lady Stark; he was by Maester Luwin’s side.

–Sorry, your grace – he did say to Robert – but we have bad news from King’s Landing. Maester, tell them.

Everyone was paying attention to Luwin.

– Your grace, a letter just arrived Winterfell saying that your Hand, Jon Arryn died  three days ago and his lady wife went to the Eyrie together with their child and the small council asked for your return.

– What? – Ned didn’t believe what he just heard it. 

– I’m sorry, my Lord, but Jon Arryn died.

Before someone does something, Ramannov Stark asked to Jory Cassel and Maester Luwin to leave the Hall immediately and to inform the royal family about the letter.  Robert was so freezing as Ned, neither of them could say or felt something right now.

– That’s no time to cry. We need to move fast now – Ned looked at her when she spoke. – Robert, look – and he did. – You need to come back to King’s Landing and you need a new Hand too. You should ask you friend to fit this role.

Ramannov gazed Ned.

– Myself? – He eyed Robert which was so lost in the conversation. The king was facing the floor before he replied:

– She’s right. I don’t trust them, Ned. You know that. Cersei…the Lannisters, gods and I can’t even thinking about Jofrrey. I’m alone there, no one who I could shake the hand without doubts – Robert Baratheon wasn’t a king at the moment, just a tired old man. 

Even Ned didn’t say anything; he knew he would say yes to his friend.  

The weather enter the Hall when the doors was opened, Catelyn Stark was coming in their direction.  She stopped by Ramannov’s side; they’re so much the same at least in the physical but a million times different from each other. She bowed her head to Robert.

– I believe you already know about Jon Arryn – she said to them.

– And Lisa, something about her? – Ned asked her.

– I just send a word to her, asking how she is and if she needs company. We could visit Lisa, Lady Ramannov; it could be good to her to know you at this point. 

Ramannov smiled.

– Believe me, the last thing some Tully widow wants it’s company from her family. It’s funny how fast the Tully women run when their husband died. But the funniest thing is that none of you ask about my mother. Sorry, Catelyn, but I can’t go, I’m going to south. 

And with that, Lady Ramannov left the Hall. 

None of them spoke out. Robert takes himself out the Hall, leaving Catelyn and Ned alone.  Both of them were feeling the pressure from Ramannov words.

– That’s something you want to say, my lady?

Catelyn eyed him, she was sad.

– Lisa did send me a word. I just want to say that to you only. It’s says Jon Arryn was poisoned by the Lannisters, Ned. We need  find out who did this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fevre Dream is one of Martin books.


	5. Jaime

**JAIME**

He was alone waiting for her. It was very curious in fact when he begun to point it out all the events at _that_ moment which it was sixteen years ago.  Brandon Stark was a husband and father sooner, his lady wife Brina was the eldest daughter of Hoster Tully carrying a tiny baby at the four name days already, Jaime remembered but not so well about his lord father talking to Kevan about their marriage. Brina was supposed to marry Eddard Stark and Catelyn to Brandon, what had happen to this match turn over the table they didn’t know. At that time Tywin tried to make a proposal between the youngest daughter of Hoster, Lisa and Tyrion; that was taking as an offense to Tully. _Well, if I was Lisa I wouldn’t marry a dwarf too, even being Tyrion._  Jaime really liked his brother, unlike Cersei. She was always repeating: he murdered our mother, he took her from us, but Jaime barely remembered their mother, so for him Cersei’s words didn’t meaning anything.  

When Brandon Stark arrived King’s Landing looking for his sister Lyanna, he ended burnt alive; by all he knew Brina do not take too long to get a ship at Narrow Sea; Jaime was never a gossip, but the court was building for and by secrets, he was used to gossip anyway, the fairy tale at that time it was some conflict had happened between Starks and Tullys and the only way to put an end on this was with Brina Tully going away from Westeros. _Now, Brandon’s daughter was here, but not Brina_ ; that he could not miss at all.  During the trip to north when all of them get know that Robert was coming to Winterfell because of her, Jaime imagined a girl like northern style, most like Brandon or Ned, but Lady Ramannov was just like the Tullys, a second Catelyn Stark except the eyes and she was really a stubborn. 

The Lion of Lannister heard a noise, he didn’t see Cersei coming. She was before him, gazing him with those green eyes.  He tried getting her to his lap.

– No, if someone is watching us? We can’t get caught.

– No one is watching us, we’re in an empty tower – Jaime brought her against his chest. Cersei did protest then was sitting in his lap. He was feeling the time was passing and less time he had with his sister, so that was a precious moment for them.  They kissed each other, touched one another until the queen was feeling him inside her. 

– You were thinking something when I arrived.  What it was? – Cersei asked him, passing her hands over his golden hair.

– Ned’s niece, nothing important. She’s coming with us to King’s Landing, you know that, right?

Jaime knew by her face this new was nothing that appreciated his sister. 

– Don’t like her, can’t believe yet that dumb Robert came here because of her. It’s like a new Lyanna in his life now. She can be a Robert’s ally, did this cross you mind? The Others get her; she’s invited that bastard to come too. How I supposed to go through such a shame, one more bastard in King’s Landing.  

He didn’t care at all, if that would help him to get more time with Cersei, he would thanking the old and new gods for that.  At least the long time Robert was taking to come back to his throne helped the both of them on that.  When the letter came to warning them that a ship fully with slaves was there, Jaime thought his sister was about to kick Robert Baratheon in the ass. Slavery was forbidden, everyone knew that and yet that girl just brought slaves to the Iron Throne. A new player was growing up at the north coming straight to King’s Landing. 

Then he remembered something.

 – Yesterday I heard Robert chatting with Eddard and they were talking about father. Did you know something?

Cersei look straight to him.

– No – she said surprised. – Why they would talk about our father? Don’t tell me they pretend to invite him to come welcome to this Stark girl. 

Jaime chuckled. That would be funny.

– Don’t think so sister, I could not hear the rest, but yes, I heard the name of Ramannov.  

– If that bitch is trying something with our family I’ll know. Gods, we need leave this land. It’s horrible this end of the world.

At the moment the only thing he wanted was to be kissing her sister again and feeling her by inside. He touched her lips, getting off her dress over again, then Jaime felt her froze. 

– I think I saw someone at the window. 

– That’s no one here, Cersei. Stop that.  Robert is hunting, that’s just me as Guard on the castle. 

She insisted.

– Jaime, I saw someone. Go see if…

– If someone is stuck at the window just so watch me fuck you? I doubt that.

He did anyway; he was naked just like Cersei, when the Lion of Lannister came closer to the window  wasn’t anyone there, but suddenly he felt a feet in his head, so looking up the Lion saw a child stuck.

– Why you’re doing here, boy?

Cersei yielded.

The boy said nothing, Jaime could see that was Ned’s child, he didn’t remember the name, but certainly it was Ned’s boy. _Well what’s going to happen if this boy tells them he saw us?_  Jaime wasn’t really concern. He helped the boy come down to the window and could see his face fully now. _Brandon his name._ The boy started thanking him, but Brandon doesn’t have a chance to finish it.

– Things I do for love – Jaime Lannister said out loud and pushed the boy.   _How many Brandons would die?_  

His sister was looking terrify and started to put her clothes on. 

– You’re crazy? He was a child.

– Yes, dear sister, and he could tell to your lovely husband about us. It was for best kill him. 

Jaime Lannister did not feel guilt or remorse at some others would. He already had made so many things for Cersei as taking the White; he did think once in killing Robert and Cersei said no, it was too risk. Regardless, Jaime could do that. The only murdered that flame deep down at him still being the Mad King, but that’s wasn’t such a thing he wanted to think now.  He dress up to get off of the tower, then a noise was made. 

– You heard that too? – Cersei asked worried.  Jaime nodded yes. They turned around to see the chamber fully. It was an old chamber they found out to pass the time away from others, the place was really dark without no fire, just the light of the chambers other side of the tower. Jaime looked around looking for someone, by the seven hells he wasn’t with his sword, his sister did ask him to let go the stuff for once. 

A shadow pass through them and laughers was heard. Suddenly a body’s imagine was being formed at the dark, Jaime keep Cersei as his side and he saw the eyes; _those same eyes_ of Ned Stark. He knew his sister saw too.

– It’s you Lord Stark? – the queen requested an answer.

– You really think Eddard Stark would watch over you two at nightfall? Go away _now_ – that accent was hers, of course. The Lion did not know what made him move his legs and then he was far away of that chamber with Cersei by his side.  She saw us and orders us to go away. Why he doesn’t attack her at the same moment instead of walking away? Honest, Jaime didn’t know.  Cersei was afflicted and yet no one step at their door saying they were being charged of incest and for killing Ned’s child. 

* * * * *

The sun rose up and the day beggining for everyone, so news came to their ears, Brandon Stark had fall from tower, he wasn’t dead. _That’s a shame,_ Jaime thought.  He barely touched his breakfast, just thinking about those eyes. Why she would keep that secret, if she saw me and Cersei, she saw Brandon being pushed by me.  Tyrion was there with them, together with Myrcella and Tommem. 

– Believe that’s was a rough night for everybody. Robert arrived from his hunt and was have a word to his new Hand. 

– Eddard Stark, the King’s Hand, since when? – Cersei was impatient. 

– Well, we all now Jon Arryn is dead and Robert before come to the hunt was locked with Ramannov and his Uncle even the Royal Guards couldn’t enter the Hall.  Your lord husband wouldn’t let go this new very soon, but the circumstances made so. 

– Don’t think Lord Eddard would leave his son and accepted being the Hand – Jaime comment casual.

– Eddard Stark has a duty to his King, he would leave even Winterfell was being attacked by savages – it was her, the accent so present.  Jaime felt Cersei’s hand over his leg. 

Ramannov Stark was tall, he thought, she was just like Catelyn, dressing with a live grey dress that just came to her knees, auburn hair falling at her backs. She looked straight at him then to Cersei.

– Your grace, it’s an honor see you here. Ser Jaime – she made a reverence. 

– Well, dear, I believe you have something to call me too – Tyrion played.

– Yeah, a little lion puppy I would call you – Ramannov laughed. – Dwarfs get us good luck, you know, it’s good seeing one here. Meryah is trying to found you to kiss your forehead, you know.

– Meryah? Tell this Meryah to kiss no just my forehead.

– Ah. She’s my paramour; she’s going just kiss your forehead and nothing more, believe me. 

Jaime invited him at the conversation.

– So it’s true, Ramannov Stark has a woman as her lover.

– It’s true, ser. It’s a shame White Cloaks cannot have a paramour; that would be odd at the Free Cities. 

– Sit down, Lady Stark – Jaime pointed at the chair. – We White Cloaks have a duty to the realm, so our paramour is our oaths. 

– That’s so beautiful, ser Jaime, but vows are just words and love is about our deepest instincts as animal, just like sex, it has nothing to do with vows, this way to see is so cruel to all of you. 

– Tommem, Myrcella, let’s go. We've to have word with Lady Catelyn and her lord husband. Excuse me, Lady Ramannov. 

– Of course, your grace – Stark smiled.

Cersei left with the children.

– Deepest instincts as animal – Tyrion repeated, drinking his ale – you’ve a Wolf inside you, my Lady?

Jaime felt normal and could see no treat coming from her.

– Who knows? – She answered. 

– Some might say eyes – The Lion did say. – Don’t know if the people over King’s Landing are going to like you, my Lady. Bringing slaves is not a normal practice we are used to and no one knows you – Jaime completed. 

For some reason Jaime saw her as his lord father some way, not entirely. _What she wants_? She didn’t look or act like Stark and he had seeing Eddard brave at her when the letter came from King’s Landing about the slaves. 

– Your Uncle is the new Hand, how do you made Robert offer this chair at small council to Eddard Stark? – Tyrion had brought up the matter. 

Ramannov looked at Tyrion and cross her legs, touching the wooden table with fingertips, very slowly. 

– Jon Arryn has died, Robert needed a new Hand, my Uncle is very closer to the King and is also a smart man, ruling the north all these years as Warden of North. It’s suited him very well.

– My lord father is a smart man too and had ruling all these years as Warden of West and he’s Cersei’s father and he was already Hand once unlike your precious Uncle – Tyrion pointed out.

– The realm needs new people around, Tywin Lannister is an old face at the city and I believe with sure Tywin Lannister is better suited as Warden than Hand over again. 

Jaime wanted asked her about the rumors about his father  he heard, but he couldn’t. Then he said:

– And your mother Brina, why she’s not with you, my Lady? 

She takes a moment to answer.

– My mother is happy away from here, Westeros just had sad memories for her and as I’m I would not bring her here just to make her pass through all over again. 

– Fair enough – Tyrion commented – Excuse me, brother, Lady Ramannov, but I have to go now; ‘morning for you two.

– You’re going back to King’s Landing, Lord Tyrion?

– For your bad luck I don’t, I’ll trip to the Wall with your Uncle Benjen, by the way, I wish good luck for the bastard you’re bringing at the Iron Throne, King’s Landing is a hard city for bastards and for dwarfs, my Lady. 

Tyrion Lannister took several steps to leave the Hall.

Jaime rose up as did Lady Stark.

– And the boy, how’s is going? – He didn’t say the name of Ned’s child, she knew.

– He’ll survive, that’s what maester Luwin said to us, and I hope so. We do not deserve another Brandon dying.

Ramannov turn over walking directly at the doors to leave the place, Jaime doesn’t take long to leave the Hall too. 

The day has past very fast at least, he find Cersei at her chamber and told her everything that happened at the table when she was out. The King would leave tomorrow morning as well Lady Ramannov, her paramour and Jon Snow.  Eddard Stark was now the new Hand, a proposal was made between Sansa Stark and Joffrey, what Cersei had thought it was a little soon to her son.  But a major new was circling at Winterfell that night and Jaime laughed looking to his sister. The queen became very worried when heard the news.

– They have become allies, Jaime, don’t be silly on that.  You really think that Ramannov is going to marry Renly just for fun or to make stronger the past between Baratheons and Starks? Of course not. This is a coup, that’s what it is.   

Jaime otherwise did see anything to worry about. He kissed his sister and laughed again. A new player had grown up coming straight at Iron Throne. 

 


End file.
